DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 11th March 1991, It got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 23rd September 1991 and 3rd February 1992 and it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 26th July 2004. Description Cast * Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck * Russi Taylor as Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby * Terrence McGovern as Launchpad McQuack * Richard Libertini as Dijon * Christopher Lloyd as Merlock * June Foray as Mrs. Featherby * Chuck McCann as Duckworth * Joan Gerber as Mrs. Beakley * Rip Taylor as Genie Additional voices * Charlie Adler * Jack Angel * Steve Bulen * Sherry Lynn * Mickie T. McGowan * Patrick Pinney * Frank Welker Credits Trailers and info Original 1991 release 'Opening' # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Coming Soon at a Cinema Near You) # The Little Mermaid (Coming Soon on Video) 'Closing' #Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Early 1991 with clips of "The Rescuers", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Under the Sea", "The Wind in the Willows", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers: Half-Size Heroes and Ghouls and Jewels", "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow" and "DuckTales: 1001 Arabian Ducks and High Seas Adventures". 1991 Re-release (Version 1) # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Coming Soon at a Cinema Near You) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1991 Re-release (Version 2) # The Rescuers Down Under and The Prince and the Pauper (Coming Soon at a Cinema Near You) # Fantasia (Coming Soon to Video) # The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1991 - Song of the South, Talespin, Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: I Love to Laugh # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 with clips of "The Sword in the Stone", "Dumbo", "Song of the South" and "Alice in Wonderland". 2004 Re-release Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:DuckTales Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Early 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Disney MovieToons Category:Walt Disney Animation France Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1992 Category:Also available from Walt Disney home video Category:Robin Hood Category:The rescuers down under Category:Talespin Category:Chip a dale rescue rangers Category:Coming soon from Walt Disney home video Category:Basil the great mouse detective